Hide Me If You Dare
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Old friends you lose touch with for a long time don't usually call for this... but he did and she didn't know what else to do. (Inspired by ThatWrestlingFan's Break The House We Built)
1. Choices We Make, Decisions We Regret

_**A month earlier…**_

 _She had just walked through the door when the phone rang, Amanda looking at her phone… and her eyes widening before she answered it._

" _I haven't heard from you in years…" Amanda said._

" _This ain't time for catching up, babydoll, I need your help!" AJ whispered once he was sure no one else could hear him._

" _Where are you?" Amanda asked._

" _Where else would I be… remember that old tree I used to find you under after a bad day?" AJ questioned._

" _Still there too…" Amanda answered as she grabbed her keys. "You need to tell me what the hell you've done." She said._

" _I will…" AJ said before they hung up and he walked over to Eva as well as the agents._

 _He said a tearful goodbye to her, pretended to go peacefully… and then ran for it._

 _In the park once he had reached it, AJ saw a black Chevy Equinox and the petite brunette in it before he ran over, jumping into the passenger seat._

 _Amanda sped off as AJ buckled up, AJ hanging onto the seat._

" _Your driving hasn't changed, Mandy!" AJ quipped, emphasising his Southern accent._

" _Don't be a smartass right now, AJ!" Amanda said._

 _Outside the city limits and into Southampton, Amanda led AJ to a villa style house and the two walked into it after Amanda had shut the car off and locked it._

" _It's beautiful here…" AJ said after the door was locked and the lights were flipped on._

" _One can only take the loudness of the city for too long…" Amanda said quietly before pulling the curtains closed and turning to AJ. "Start talking. Why are you being hunted by the feds?" She questioned, her arms folded in front of her._

 _So AJ got her to sit down before he sat down next to her… and started explaining everything. By the time he got to the part of Brock going and murdering Alberto as well as Alberto's mother, Amanda felt sick to her stomach and turned away._

" _I swear I had no way of knowing he would do that… Mandy, please tell me you-" AJ said._

" _Believe you?" Amanda finished, looking at him. "You better sort this out, AJ… cause if you don't and he shows up here, I can't guarantee he won't kill both of us." She said before she stood up, AJ standing up and lightly rubbing her right shoulder._

" _I will… I promise." AJ responded before carefully taking Amanda into his arms, the two hugging._

 _After they let go, AJ found one of the guest rooms while Amanda had gone to her own room. Amanda got ready for bed after a shower and pulled the covers back and sat down… but she couldn't sleep._

 _Her phone rang and she saw that it was Finn… the two hadn't lost touch but lately he had been hard to get a hold of and that wasn't like him._

" _Hey…" Amanda said after answering the phone._

" _You sound terrible, lass." Finn said, easily able to tell that Amanda had been crying._

" _He's here, Finn… I know what's happened." Amanda responded quietly._

" _Damn it! I am so sorry he dragged you into this, Mandy. You need anything else, you let me know." Finn said._

" _Wait, what about your son?" Amanda asked._

" _I think he'd love to meet you… don't worry and just try to keep AJ calmed." Finn answered._

" _I'll try… you all be careful over there." Amanda said before the two hung up._

 _Amanda settled into the bed and pulled the covers over her, closing her tired eyes and drifting off into a much needed sleep…_

 **Present time…**

Early chilly mornings were something that she was used to, she liked the way the snow fell onto the deck outside… but something about today just felt off.

Amanda sat up and swung her legs over the bed, standing up… her phone wasn't on the bedside table like it usually was.

She readjusted her long sleeved henley style shirt and headed out into the living room, AJ abruptly standing up and blue eyes narrowed in rage.

"Lot of calls… can't keep your mouth shut, huh?!" AJ growled.

"AJ, it's not-" Amanda started to say.

"Not what I think, huh?! We haven't seen each other in years, I have no idea who you've kept in touch with! You really should've-" AJ shouts.

"Should've what?! I can't keep in contact with old friends?! What I should've done is hung up that damn phone the night you called!" Amanda snapped, AJ backing up and Amanda pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can't do this anymore… you need to leave." She said before she turned to go get ready for her day.

AJ grabbed her by her left arm and Amanda turned and punched him, forcing him to let her go… but it was only for seconds as AJ grabbed her again and shoved her into the wall.

Amanda's head hit it hard and she fell to the floor… horrified at his actions and thinking she was already dead, AJ took the keys and fled the house.

Stopping the car, Finn was about to call Becky and tell her he would be back soon but he saw AJ get into Amanda's Equinox and drive off… and that horrible feeling hit him.

He got out and ran up the cobblestone path, running into the house and over to the small brunette on the floor before pressing a towel to the wound on the back of her head and dialing 911.

Memories of losing Paige were hitting him hard… he didn't want to lose anyone else.


	2. Things Aren't Calmed

**A/N: Shoutout to those who have read and who have left reviews. jscott3, here's the update, enjoy. :)**

 _17 year old Amanda was slow to open her eyes, seeing 18 year old Randy._

" _You're alright, I was starting to think you weren't gonna wake up." Randy said in relief, Amanda pulling the covers up… and pulling them back over her and himself. "Yeah… we got really crazy last night, Mandy." He said._

" _You're fucking right we did! John's gonna kill us." Amanda responded as she tried to sit up, Randy stopping her when he saw her cringe in pain. "He won't be the only one driven to murder, Sam's gonna be madder than hell when she finds out." She said._

" _If she finds out." Randy said._

" _You two love each other, she needs to know." Amanda responded before seeing the look on his face. "You two have been fighting, haven't you?" She asked as he helped her sit up and cradled her face with his hands._

" _A bit of both… well, more towards her thinking the worst of every female who I've been with." Randy answered._

" _There needs to be no doubts… are there?" Amanda said, Randy entwining the fingers on his right hand with the ones on Amanda's left._

 _Before he could answer her, both heard a knock at the door._

" _Randy, wake up!" John replied, Amanda immediately wrapping the hotel robe around her and hiding as Randy pulled his boxers and pajama pants on, covering up Amanda's side of the bed before heading to the door and opening it. "Damn, rough night?" He asked._

" _Yeah, drank too much. Something wrong?" Randy answered._

" _Yeah, I can't find Mandy. At first I thought she might've gotten up earlier to go get something to eat but her bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in." John responded._

" _I haven't seen her since last night. She was talking to that new guy, Mike. That was the last time I saw her… not sure why he was here though." Randy said._

" _Alright. Just as long as they weren't doing anything other than talking." John replied before going on down the hallway, Randy closing and locking the door as Amanda was back in the room._

" _That was damn close…" Amanda whispered._

" _Too damn close." Randy responded before helping Amanda sit down. "Sorry that I got a bit rough… I'm used to it like that but I should've been gentler with you." He said._

" _I'm okay… let's just figure this all out first before we do anything else. If we do anything else." Amanda responded, pulling her tousled hair into a messy ponytail before she got dressed and left._

 _She stopped by the nearest drugstore and picked up the morning after pill, swallowing it when she got back to the house. Stripping down and after rinsing last night's makeup off and shaving, she stood under the warm water in the shower and started to clean herself off._

 _She felt like she could think clearer after the shower, wrapping a towel around her and drying off with another._

" _Just a one off… that happens a lot with people." Amanda said quietly after wrapping her hair up in the second towel._

 _Dressed and ready for the day, she heard a knock at the door and walked over, opening it._

" _See, told you that you were going out of your mind for nothing!" Finn said, him and Amanda hugging… but he and Bayley noticed how pale she looked._

" _You alright, Mandy?" Bayley asked._

 _Amanda nodded… and then her legs went out from under her, her eyes closed and Finn catching her as Bayley dialed 911._

 _In the ER, Amanda's eyes opened slowly and she saw Finn._

" _You really need to be more careful, lass… your iron level dropped too low. And… before you ask, the doctor already knows, blood tests revealed the pill in your bloodstream." Finn said as he stroked Amanda's hair._

" _Did they… tell my family?" Amanda asked._

" _They're bound by doctor patient confidentiality not to so all they know is that you just passed out and need to eat better during the day… you scared the hell out of us." Finn answered, kissing Amanda on her forehead. "Please don't do that again…" He whispered, pressing his forehead against Amanda's before kissing her on the side of her head._

 _Amanda nodded, intent on keeping her promise…_

 **Present time…**

Her hazel eyes were sluggish to open but Amanda found herself on a gurney at the ER she worked at, Finn by her side.

"Just a chuid eile anois. Tá droch-chonspóid agat agus roinnt stitches." Finn responded in his native tongue.

"Son of a bitch clocked me when my back was turned." Amanda muttered.

"Still the same foul mouthed Mandy… but try to stay still, you've got a concussion and cracked your left eye socket." Finn said, pulling the chair up closer.

"Did you see where he was going?" Amanda asked.

"I think he might've been going to meet up with Eva… she's not gonna be happy when she finds out what he- oh no you don't, you're staying here! You're lucky that your head wound wasn't worse, you're anemic." Finn explained, stopping Amanda when she tried to stand up.

"He tried to kill me, what's to stop him from hurting Eva if she pisses him off?" Amanda asked.

"They're having a kid…" Finn answered, Amanda closing her eyes for a few seconds. "He didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Not once the whole time… damn it. No wonder he was so desperate to stay out of jail." Amanda responded before her phone rang. She looked at it before setting it down.

"Please tell me you're still not-" Finn started to ask.

"No… I walked away from him a long time ago and never looked back. I haven't stop trying to find someone though…" Amanda answered.

"I really hope you do find someone… you deserve to be happy, Mandy." Finn responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

At the same time, Eva looked up and saw the black Equinox before she saw AJ get out… she ran to hug him but stopped when she saw blood on his shirt.

"The hell happened?" Eva asked.

"I think I killed her…" AJ answered regretfully.

Eva's eyes filled with tears… and then she brought her right hand up and smacked AJ across the face.

"You fucking idiot! You really went too damn far now!" Eva yelled before heading to her car. She got in and drove off, AJ looking out at the falls.

He looked back at Amanda's car, heading to it… and then stopping when he saw the pictures of him and a then 15 year old Amanda at the carnival.

"I miss those days…" AJ said quietly before getting in and driving off.


	3. Close Eye On

_**A few days later…**_

"I don't know why you insisted on doing this…" Amanda said as Finn and Alexa helped her with her things into the apartment across from the one Finn, Becky, Alexa, Bayley and Eva shared… but Amanda noticed tension between Bayley and Alexa.

"Well someone's gotta keep an eye on you after what happened. And you look damn tired, why don't you go rest?" Finn responded, Amanda nodding at him and Alexa, who smiled a friendly smile before Amanda headed into the room.

"She wouldn't set foot back in that place, would she?" Alexa asked.

"She was okay the first night… but when we went to check on her again, she looked like she hadn't slept at all." Finn answered before hearing familiar crying and going to check on his son. "Hey, buddy. You worried about Aunt Mandy too?" He said, Finn Jr nodding and babbling.

"She ain't holding up at all…" Becky said quietly.

"I can't believe AJ did that to her." Finn responded.

At the same time, Amanda was resting… until she heard a knock on the window and grabbed the crowbar she had hidden under her pillow, only to see it was Seth.

"Calm down, Mandy! It's alright." Seth replied after Amanda let him in.

"How the hell did you find me?" Amanda asked as the two kissed.

"Ran into Eva as she was picking up prenatal vitamins, she told me what the hell AJ did… I swear, I didn't know…" Seth explained, trailing off when he saw the look in Amanda's eyes. "Sweetheart, please don't be angry."

"He was the guy you… and Dean and Roman were working with? My old buddy AJ?" Amanda whispered in disbelief… before shoving Seth away as he tried to touch her.

Alexa's head snapped up when she heard "We're done, you lying asshole, get out!" before Seth brushed past Alexa and closed the door, Alexa going and checking on Amanda.

"Mandy?" Alexa asked, Amanda's response being a few sniffles as Alexa sat down and brushed the tears away from the brunette's bruised face. "Shh… it's okay, come here." She whispered, taking Amanda into her arms as Amanda started sobbing.

Amanda eventually wore herself out and Alexa saw her eyes close, Alexa stretching her out on the bed before she looked up and saw Becky.

"Poor lass… first, AJ hurts her and then Seth betrays her…" Becky said quietly, lightly rubbing her hand up and down Amanda's back.

At the same time, Seth stormed into the apartment that he shared with Dean and Roman. He slammed the door and headed straight to the whiskey in the fridge, unscrewing the cap and drinking it when Dean walked in and saw him.

"Breakup?" Dean asked.

"Yep… I lied to her. Mandy was there after the split from Carmella, I never told Mandy that I stopped seeing her as… as something to... and I lost her over all this." Seth answered before taking another swig from the bottle, nearly choking out sobs.

 _ **A few hours later, Amanda's**_ _ **perspective…**_

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep… but I don't remember falling asleep with the covers tucked around me. I look up, seeing Finn.

"Lexa told me what happened…" Finn said quietly, resting his left hand against my face for a few seconds and his thumb brushing against it.

Becky's so lucky, Finn is such a sweetheart… I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about hooking up with him back in high school but I was a really shy girl.

Well, freshman year I was… until I met him.

" _Hey, kid. Got a light?" I hear, turning and seeing a boy about 15 or 16._

" _I don't smoke… and neither should you with those looks." I say, both of us smirking._

" _I know, been trying to quit… damn, you are so tiny… mind if I call you by that nickname, Tiny?" He said as he eyed me._

" _Long as I have something to call you by." I respond… what in the fucking hell has gotten into me? His accent… it's just…_

" _Finn…" He replied, extending his hand and me gripping it and shaking it… before he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "So you got a name, Tiny?"_

" _Amanda." I say before we headed off from the school and out into the city… what's one day of ditching gonna do, huh?_

 _Finn and I ended up at the beach, finding a shady spot under the pier and sitting down on two lounge chairs he swiped for us._

" _Native here?" Finn asked._

" _Close… born in West Newbury, family and I moved here when I was about five. What about you?" I respond._

" _Bray, County Wicklow… beautiful in Ireland but gets too cold at times. When we settled here, that's when I decided take every opportunity I can… because you never know when it'll be taken away from you." Finn answered, startlingly bright blue eyes looking into my hazel ones. "Damn, you are so damn cute…" He said quietly, making me blush._

" _Finn!"_

" _Mandy!"_

" _Oh damn!" We both whisper, grab our backpacks and start to run…_

"I remember that day… very well." Finn said as I sit up.

"Becky and John chasing us across the beach… and then somehow, the police got involved." I say, both of us laughing at the memory of the NYPD chasing us.

"And then later into that week, we snuck into that after hours club… I still don't remember how exactly we ended up under the highway without our damn clothes." Finn responded.

"We were just kids… without a care in the world, behaving normally. The only thing that meant anything to us back then was being around each other." I whisper before we both hear something in the hallway.

"Ordered some pizza since your fridge isn't stocked up yet… come on, one movie for old times sake, Tiny." Finn said, holding out his hand.

I grab onto it and stand up, us letting go and heading into the living room and Finn helping me sit down before going and answering the door. He pays the guy and sets the extra cheese and pepperoni pizza down on the table before going and getting some paper plates and cups.

I was more of a comfort to Seth than anything after he split with Carmella… I shouldn't be crying over him when his heart wasn't really in it.

It's halfway into _Psycho_ that I start thinking back again…


	4. Sleepwalking Through Life?

_Amanda's eyes snapped open, her vision hazy in the darkened room as she heard a knock at the front door… standing up, she looked outside and saw Finn, the tiny 17 year old running to the door and letting him in._

" _What happened?!" Amanda asked, closing the door._

" _Something's happened at the school… one of the staff went missing, there's a lot of blood in the classroom." Finn answered, Amanda nearly screaming in horror._

 _Quickly getting her coat, she followed him to his car and they headed off to the school… they ducked to the side of the Altima when they saw police and FBI agents._

" _I really don't understand how this is a federal matter, Mr. Benoit." Detective Cassady said._

" _This matches a similar pattern to the disappearances in the Massachusetts area." Agent Benoit explained, Amanda knowing which case he meant._

 _She really hoped not to revisit the horror that haunted her childhood._

 _Slowly, Amanda turned to Finn and gave him a serious look._

" _Remember when I said me and my family moved here when I was about five? There was a serial killer who the cops weren't able to catch… one night in the park, I saw him with his fifth victim, small, hazel eyed brunette… next thing I knew, he had slit her throat and just left her there. I… I don't know why I stayed there, I just… I couldn't leave…" Amanda explained, Finn taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly._

 _Neither were aware of Becky watching them… but she was damn unhappy about it._

 _Finn took Amanda back to the house and stayed with her in her room even after she fell asleep… he had a feeling it would be the last night of decent sleep she would get for a while._

 _He at least hoped she would get some sleep._

 _A few days later, Amanda was still on her crutches because her ankle had been badly sprained… she stopped outside of Suplex City but seconds later, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and reacted, spinning around and whacking the crutch over Rey's head, knocking him down._

" _Damn it! False alarm, Alberto, it's just a kid!" Rey shouted, Alberto running over and helping him up._

" _Tiny thing…" Alberto said as he eyed Amanda… who reacted by punching him._

" _Fucking creep." Amanda muttered as she used her one remaining crutch to leave, Alberto growling as he wiped blood from his nose._

" _Spitfire… just how I like them." Alberto smirked._

" _Find someone your own age, cousin." Rey said as they left._

 _Amanda may have had more difficulty moving around now but she was glad to be away from those two…_

 **Present time, Amanda's Perspective…**

"Mandy?" Finn said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Lost my train of thought there…" I say… I remember hearing about a… no!

Couldn't be… right? Why wouldn't he tell me?!

Then again, we all heal at our own pace… maybe Finn just didn't want to scare me.

It wasn't long before Finn had left and I was alone in the apartment… it feels so strange being back in the city.

I got ready as soon as it was morning and used some makeup to cover the bruises… heading out, I look around to try to once again familiarise myself with the surroundings.

"Feels strange, don't it?" I hear, look and see Sasha. "Being back here."

"It does…" I say, starting to tense up as all those memories of Sasha's bitchy behavior in high school flooded back to me… apparently, she never stopped. I can't help it anymore and rear my fist back, punching her right in the nose.

"Ow, fuck!" Sasha screamed as she reeled back, hands on her broken nose.

"Find something else to be better at besides fucking up lives!" I yell at her, Sasha tackling me and the fight spilling out into the street before I get the upper hand and smash a rock into her right shoulder, Sasha screaming out in pain as a loud pop echoed from it and she fell to the ground.

I stand up and just leave her there… I relocate shoulders normally but eh, what the hell.

Somehow I find myself at the beach… the same one Finn took me to the first day we met. Things were much different back then.

"You need to clear your mind too, huh?" I hear, look and see Detective Cassady sit down next to me… and him noticing my swollen eye. "Damn… any idea where he is?"

"None… he just took off after, just left me there." I respond.

"You don't know, do you?" Colin asked, me looking at him. "There were two 911 calls that day, Mandy… as angry as he was, AJ didn't just leave you there." He finished.

I honestly thought he had…

"I'm… gonna head back on home." I say before leaving. I reach the apartment again and turn on the radio.

 _ **The sun goes down  
The night rolls in  
You can feel it starting all over again **_

_**The moon comes up  
And the music calls  
You're getting tired of staring at the same four walls **_

_**You're out of your room  
And down on the street **_

_**Moving through the crowds through the midnight heat  
**_

 _ **The traffic roars  
And the sirens scream  
You look at the faces, it's just like a dream**_

 _ **Nobody know where you're going  
Nobody cares where you've been**_

 _ **'Cause you belong to the city  
You belong to the night  
living in a river of darkness, beneath the neon light **_

_**You were born in the city  
Concrete under your feet  
**_

 _ **It's in your blood, it's in your moves  
You're a man of the street  
**_

 _ **When you said goodbye  
You were on the run  
Tryin' to get away from the things you'd done **_

_**Now you're back again  
And you're feeling strange  
So much has happened, but nothing has changed**_

 _ **You still don't know where you're going  
You're still just a face in the crowd  
**_

 _ **'Cause you belong to the city**_

 _ **You belong to the night  
living in a river of darkness, beneath the neon light**_

 _ **You were born in the city  
Concrete under your feet  
**_

 _ **It's in your blood, it's in your moves  
You're a man of the street **_

_**You can feel it**_

 _ **You can taste it**_

 _ **You can see it**_

 _ **You can face it  
You can hear it  
You're getting near it  
You want to make it  
'Cause you can take it.  
You belong to the city**_

That was mine and AJ's favorite song… now it just hurts to hear it.

Damn it, something needs to go right for once... I reach into my purse and grab a slightly aged piece of paper with a number on it and then grab my phone...


	5. The Things We Do

Amanda opened the door and Becky saw the weird look on her face.

"You called someone else over?" Becky asked.

"Yes… I just… I needed to blow off steam, talk to someone." Amanda responded, starting to stiffen… but Becky lightly rubbed her shoulder.

"Mandy, that's long over with… you're hurting much worse than you were then. And I know it's not easy…" Becky replied.

" _Tiny, don't listen… she's just playing on your emotions. She's far from calmed!"_

Amanda jumped when she heard that and Becky saw her turn pale.

"There's no need to fucking scare her!" Becky growled.

"Who the hell was that?" Amanda asked.

"That was Paige… I'm gonna go." Becky said before leaving, Amanda closing the door and turning… a raven haired woman was stood there and Amanda looked around as to try to figure out how she got in.

"I can take the secrets to my grave, no one will know… you wonder how things would've turned out?" The woman said, extending her hand to Amanda.

Amanda grasped it and followed her to a woodsy area… she pushed the door to a cabin open and looked around as a small boy ran past.

" _Charlie, be careful." Amanda heard, seeing a slightly older version of herself and the small child looking like a mini version of AJ and Eva as he nodded at his godmother._

" _You're sounding like Finn now." Charlie giggled, the older Amanda scooping him up into her arms._

" _Well, you have to be careful kiddo…" The older Amanda said before she sat down, feeling slightly dizzy and the toddler resting his tiny hand on her face._

" _Are you okay?" Charlie asked._

" _Yeah… now go wash up for dinner, okay?" The older Amanda answered, Charlie heading into the kitchen as the front door opened… Amanda turned, seeing a slightly older Finn walk past her and to the woman on the couch in concern. "They're gonna be like that before we know it and they aren't even born yet…"_

 _Amanda turned, seeing the woman again._

" _You must be Paige. Did I… take too much of the painkillers?" Amanda questioned, thinking she had finally lost her mind._

" _No… it's easier to reach you in sleep, especially since you needed it." Paige replied, her voice soft and almost peaceful._

 _Amanda looked at the nearby table, seeing a small ultrasound picture with two little babies and looked at her and Finn's older selves and back at Paige._

" _You don't realise it yet… but in this world, they're just the start of your family. He would've never met me or reconnected with Becky." Paige said._

" _I tried before with one boyfriend… struggled to before we gave up and then we fell apart." Amanda whispered._

" _Yeah, didn't stay connected and try again. He would've left you at the same time either way, not even been there to hold your hand 9 months later… but you know Finn would've." Paige said._

" _Even when I was screaming from the pain…" Amanda started to ask, trailing off._

" _Right up to you damn near pulling his fingers off." Paige confirmed._

 _The scenery in front of them changed a bit, the older Amanda asleep when she looked down after opening her eyes._

" _They don't want to settle down." She said quietly as Finn rested his hand on her stomach and smiled… until he saw his wife's face contort into a painful expression and then saw Eva run downstairs with Charlie in her arms._

" _He woke me up, they won't wait much longer?" Eva asked as Finn lifted Amanda into his arms._

 _Amanda looked around… but Paige was fading._

" _As for your friend…" Paige said before she disappeared completely…_

Amanda was regaining consciousness on the couch in her apartment, Alexa and Eva hovering over her.

"When I came here, she was out cold… I think that head injury might've been a lot worse than the doctors thought." Alexa said in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay, I just need to-" Amanda started to say, both getting her to lie back down as they saw her legs shaking.

"Mandy, you look terrible… look, maybe you should call your friend back and tell them you'll catch up with them another time." Eva said, having seen the slip of paper.

"No, I'm fine, I need to…" Amanda responded as she stood up… and then hit the floor again, Alexa immediately dialing 911 as Eva checked to make sure that Amanda was okay.

 **Eva's Perspective…**

Damn it, why doesn't she ever pay attention to when her body is telling her that something is wrong?!

Waiting in the ER, it's not too long before we saw the doctor return to us.

"Your friend's iron count dropped a little too low… she'll be okay, she just needs to take better care of herself." He explained… damn, I completely forgot that Amanda is anemic.

I stand up and walk into the room, finding Amanda still out cold… I sit down and look at her.

"I guess no one ever really fully knew the truth, did they? You always seemed so strong, nothing could break you down… Mandy, I'm sorry about what AJ did… what Becky did to you in high school, it probably reminded you of that, PTSD never really disappears. And you and Finn never told her about the murders… yes, I've known for a long time. It was just easier to let everyone believe that you slept together than to admit that there was a criminal hunting you down…" I say before stopping myself.

I stand up and leave the room, walking to the nearest phone and picking it up… I dial that number.

I really don't want to do this…

 **Amanda's perspective…**

I slowly open my eyes… and sit up, pulling the blood pressure cuff off and IV and needle out.

Bandaging it, I stand up and pull the gown off before getting dressed and sneaking out of the hospital… sorry guys but it's just time for me to disappear.

It's halfway down the street that I'm blindsided by a car running me down… and another car hitting it before I'm picked up and shoved into the backseat of the second car.

"You better thank me for this, sweetheart!" I hear Seth say before we drive off.

I look over my shoulder to see… oh damn… now he really is trying to kill me!


	6. The Old Days

_**6 years earlier…**_

" _One down… now off with it, lass." Finn said with a slight smirk, Amanda setting the pool cue aside and looking at Finn._

" _As you wish." Amanda said, slipping her tank top off over her head but she was still in her skinny jeans and motorcycle boots while Finn was down to just his jeans._

 _It had started out as a way to distract themselves from the chaos, the two had ended up at a bar… one thing led to them drinking, the liquor led to Finn suggesting that the two up the stakes in their usual night out._

 _Crossfire by Stevie Ray Vaughan started to play from the jukebox as Amanda got another shot, the 4 ball shooting right into the side pocket._

" _Your turn now, Balor." Amanda chuckled, Finn pulling his jeans off and kicking them aside which left him in his boxers before he got another shot in._

 _Amanda was out of her boots and socks as she quickly eyed Finn, absentmindedly biting on her lower lip and quickly pretending to focus on the game… but Finn noticed and smirked._

" _Are you lappin' up some cheeky peeks, lassie?" Finn asked, emphasising his accent more than normal in a slight joking manner._

 _"It's not easy to... look away..." Amanda managed to say._

" _You don't make it easy either… to keep my hands off you." Finn whispered as he trailed his fingers up her side… before aiming the cue and pulling back, the 7 striped ball going into the corner pocket._

" _Damn it, you don't play fair!" Amanda said, pouting slightly but removed her jeans anyway._

" _Most times, I don't…" Finn whispered as he eyed Amanda up and down… he knew she was wearing the satin grey green push up bra and hiphugger panties just to get his blood running._

 _Lie To Me by Jonny Lang played on the jukebox as the door opened… and a chuckle distracted them, the two seeing Roman and Emma._

" _Well it didn't take too long for you two to get each others clothes off again… looks like Emma was right." Roman said._

" _l don't see how it's any of your business, just a little dare is all… as for you, maybe you wouldn't be watching me like you are if your bitchy girlfriend wasn't so frigid." Amanda responded, Emma trying to slap her but Amanda caught her wrist and punched her._

 _Roman and Finn were fighting as well after Finn had stopped Roman from going towards Amanda… but then Roman turned and bashed a bottle into Finn's head._

 _Amanda ran at the bar, jumped on its edge and Roman screamed as he was tackled through a table._

" _Lights out, Reigns!" Amanda growled after she stood up when Roman's eyes closed, Amanda running over and helping Finn up before seeing that he had a few cuts on him._

" _I'm okay, Mandy…" Finn said, handing Amanda's clothes to her as he shoved his own clothes back on. The bartender, an older man named Charlie, was used to this and worse from the two but they didn't normally get to this kind of chaos._

 _The two ran down the streets to AJ's house, AJ opening the door._

" _Why the hell is she here?" AJ asked after seeing Amanda._

" _Just let us in!" Finn and Amanda responded simultaneously, AJ doing so and closing the door._

" _You two better not fuck in any of the rooms." AJ muttered before heading to the room he was watching movies with Eva with._

" _Would he understand if we told him the truth, that we didn't sleep together?" Amanda asked, Finn putting an arm around her._

" _I don't know what'd he believe anymore… but I know that there's someone who's been after you since you were little, trying to kill you… and I ain't letting him." Finn responded as they hugged._

 _Eva's eyes widened in shock when she heard that from the darkened hallway she was in._

" _I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Eva whispered, happy that there was no cheating involved._

 _But it wouldn't lessen Becky's heartbreak if Eva told her._

 _A few days later, Eva forced Amanda, Finn and AJ to sit down and both told AJ… but AJ looked at them in denial and just left, Amanda looking at Eva._

" _He'll believe it in time…" Eva said, lightly hugging Amanda before Amanda and Finn hugged._

" _Once he does, then we can start to explain the full truth, love." Finn responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead..._

 **Present time…**

"Get off of me!" Amanda yelled after Seth dragged her into his apartment and slammed the door, closing and locking it.

"I don't know who called him or why AJ is back in the city but it is in no way safe for you to go home! Mandy, he just ran you down with your own vehicle!" Seth responded after letting the brunette go.

"That's why I've gotta get to the others before he tells them that he actually tried to kill me this time! The AJ we knew back in high school is gone… they're not safe around him." Amanda replied, her and Seth instinctively entwining their hands.

And then Seth screamed out as she twisted his right arm behind his back, forcing him to drop the key before she grabbed it… Seth grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, their mouths an inch from each other's.

"I'm still pissed at you…" Amanda whispered.

"Good… because I wouldn't want you any other way!" Seth growled before closing the distance and crashing their mouths together.

Amanda reached down and yanked Seth's shirt over his head after they stopped, Seth pulling her camisole and strapless bra off before picking her up. His arms wrapped around her back and her legs wrapped around his waist as he took her to the room they knew too well.

Seth pushed Amanda to the bed, turned her to her hands and knees and spanked her before turning her onto her back and yanking her boots, socks and skinny jeans off. Just as quickly, he yanked his own off and pulled his boxers off as well before yanking Amanda's satin hiphugger panties off and towering over her again… both lost awareness of everything around them and didn't care.

At the same time across town, Becky was out to clear her mind when she was grabbed and dragged into an alleyway… she was about to scream but then saw AJ.

"It's time you knew the truth about what happened all those years ago, Becky." AJ said frantically, Becky getting that feeling.

She had misjudged Amanda all these years but never admitted it.


End file.
